


City

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Out of all the places Alec had visited with Magnus, exploring New York was Alec’s favorite.





	City

Out of all the places Alec had visited with Magnus, exploring New York was Alec’s favorite. It was the city he’d lived in for the most of his life, but with Magnus it was like he was seeing it with fresh eyes. 

They’d been all over the world, to places Alec had never even heard of and that he would never have visited without Magnus. Magnus was an excellent guide, having visited the places enough times to know where the best places to eat were, which were the most stunning places to visit - the tourist attractions as well as the places the locals preferred. 

But Alec loved how in New York, he was able to surprise Magnus. There was nothing better than seeing the happiness on Magnus’ face when Alec took him to a restaurant he’d talked about ages ago, showing how he listened and paid attention to what Magnus said. A picnic in Central Park could easily win over one in Amsterdam, especially when Alec suggested it because he saw how his boyfriend was overworking himself and needed a break.

Visiting exotic and new places was fun, but they didn’t always need that. They had all they needed in their home city.  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!!](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
